


罗曼不太行

by siriushan5



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriushan5/pseuds/siriushan5





	罗曼不太行

罗曼是真的很无聊。

看着别人上场演戏，自己只能坐在后台听前面维罗纳唱得如火如荼，而这一切与自己关系不大。想象中的西海乐爬自己床完全没有出现，以至于那个吻突兀的要命，闲下来的时间罗曼除了疯狂骚扰远在巴黎的内森以外，就是思考那个吻。

西海乐太一板一眼了，以至于发型师拍他们后台花絮他从来都能躲就躲，一直也差不多独来独往的，偶尔跟梅托或达米安讲讲话。其实罗曼也是，根本和梅托以外的人不熟，更不要说还天天后台待命。也就那么一次，梅托叫他去试个音，因为尼古拉伤了腰，他说不定真的有机会上台。也就是那一次，西海乐居然破天荒的真的认真听他唱了几句，试音的视频的反响很不错，汤姆甚至久违的夸他是自己的骄傲。啊，汤姆，和他就是另一个故事了，远没有和斯蒂凡的那么复杂，更不要说这个死人脸西海乐了，明明听得挺认真，连夸一句都吝啬，最后皱着眉头挑了下他的发梢：“你这头也赶紧叫劳伦给收拾一下。”

这也许就是西海乐夸人的方式，谁知道呢？但罗曼居然真的听话的去剪了头，得到的反应大概是不熟他的新组员惊掉了下巴，帕翠克用磕巴的法语跟他说：“你居然还长得人模人样的。”来自一个视头为命的精致男孩，这评价大概算高，但罗曼自己觉得和之前没啥不一样：“明明内森说我怎么都好看啊？”

虽然开开心心试了音，理了发，但最后都没机会上台演出，俄罗斯巡演居然就这么结束了，还真是不出自己所料啊。什么意外都没有发生，毕竟他上台了才是意外，相反天天手机玩到没电，烦到内森都把他屏蔽拉黑了，也好，回去了赶紧肉身骚扰他去，毕竟莫斯科实在来得太没意思了，唯一的好处大概就是有钱赚还意外的知道还有粉丝惦记自己。此刻的罗曼，已经把首演庆功宴忘得一干二净，末场就来了。

“为什么回巴黎的机票晚一天啊？”罗曼仔细查了查航班那么问梅托，毕竟几个意大利人提前离开了酒店。“你就那么着急回吗？难得来一次莫斯科诶。”克莱蒙抢着回答道。那是你们天天演出忙得没空玩，我可是已经自己抽空逛了个遍了！罗曼在心里默默吐槽，他当然着急回去，内森还生自己气呢！大家都各自管自己玩的很嗨，罗曼自己归心似箭不说，没啥人跟他讲话，毕竟其他组员经历两次中巡都已经热络的不行了，然后他就看见了，同样一个人闷闷不乐的西海乐。

“嗨……”罗曼试图去搭个话，“……我以为回洛杉矶的航班也比我们的早呢。”西海乐看了他一眼，并不高兴理他。“……还是说你要跟我们回巴黎吗？”气氛一下有点僵，也不知道为什么罗曼老喜欢踢西海乐这块铁板。“……我回不去了，”西海乐揉了揉眼睛，相当累的样子，“我多久没回过巴黎了……”罗曼当然不会理解，一双傻乎乎的蓝眼睛，该死的蓝色让西海乐心烦，他不想待在这，他知道罗曼也不想，来跟自己搭话是他最后的选择。富余的一天可以选择跟他们一起，逛不知道罗曼逛过多少次，又冷又干的莫斯科，西海乐就是因为讨厌巴黎的天气，才去四季如夏阳光明媚的加州的，或者他可以选择就这么一次，对罗曼好一点。

罗曼就是有这点优点，乖乖的就读懂你的心思，并且不挑你难堪的说，其实这一点跟斯蒂凡有点像。罗曼选择不一语道破西海乐无非就是怕寂寞不合群，相反他主动在他嘴角烙下一个吻，在这嘈杂混乱的末场派对没人在乎这一角落发生的事情。“去你那，你的房间肯定比我的好。”罗曼甚至傻乎乎地笑了一下，真挚的没有一丝虚假，西海乐一瞬间有点内疚自己对人那么冷淡，但也就维持了一瞬间罢了。

大米莎远远的意识到好像有两个人提前离场了，她笑咧了嘴戳了戳帕翠克：“我看是有人要重蹈你覆辙了。”帕翠克最讨厌别人跟他提这个：“我看你喝多了！”拿胳膊肘回戳了大米莎的脑袋。

小孩吻他吻的很真挚，好像他真的喜欢西海乐似的，搞得他无从反应。“你是不是法国人啊……”罗曼间隙嘟囔了一句，“……张嘴啊！”如果说西海乐是扮演了罗密欧，那么罗曼就是真正的罗密欧性格，这点和达米安还真像，就是业务水平不如人家。反正就这么一次，除非意外情况西海乐是再也见不着这黏人的小孩了，一个洛杉矶一个巴黎，天南地北，就随他去吧。松懈真是最大的破绽，让罗曼的舌头滑进自己的嘴巴，勾着敏感的舌尖，嘴里全是罗曼身上那年轻又心烦的甜味，就好像小孩子还不会喝酒，泛着甜蜜泡泡的可乐才是最好的饮料，不知道节制仗着年轻的他总有退路。

西海乐从后面揪着罗曼的衣领把他扯起来：“你才是不是法国人，酒会上喝可乐？”罗曼咧着嘴角就笑了，还会反驳就是心情不错，毕竟他也如履薄冰地怕惹着这个挑剔的家伙。又是薄毛衣套头衫又是衬衫领子扣到最上面一颗的，反正罗曼在这方面很有耐心，故意一颗一颗慢悠悠地解开，该死的他爱死这种老男人裹得严严实实的衬衫了，斯蒂凡就是穿着那样的衬衫温温柔柔地摸自己脑袋让罗曼第一次见他就硬。

好久没跟男人搞了，西海乐硬生生按下上一次搞还是前男友斯蒂凡这件事，看着小孩给人埋头解腰带。他根本没打算巡演中搞出点花头，更不要说在剧组遇到老熟人，想着速战速决就腿跨在罗曼大腿上。“嘿……你……”罗曼有点懵，西海乐怎么会是被别人主导的那个，用嘴撕开避孕套的包装就丢给小孩让他自己戴。刚想提议他们可以慢一点，嘴又被更多亲吻堵住了，手伸进敞开的衬衫里摸上那没啥体脂的胸口，西海乐太瘦了抱着硌人，罗曼眉头皱了皱，真不知道斯蒂凡当年还喜欢这种类型的。

“……他怎么样？”金发男人的蓝色眼睛对上自己的眼神时闪过了心虚。我靠，仿佛被读了心的罗曼突然有点萎。“我不知道……”说完还有点生气，罗曼有点挑衅地说，“或许你可以自己去问问？”说罢从金发男人的脖子咬到了锁骨，手上从内裤伸进去摸到了尾椎骨，顺着那个瘦的脊椎关节都摸得到的背。前男友含量太高的对话对做爱一点帮助都没有，西海乐也不是那种会在床上叫出声的人来，手指摩挲在皮肤上的声音清晰的一塌糊涂。罗曼也不知道，西海乐比四年前见他又瘦了？要么就是又上了点年纪，舒展不开来的眉间真不知道他这几年都变了多少。

西海乐没让罗曼再多碰他，自己借着润滑剂用手指在罗曼面前给自己扩张，脑袋还埋在罗曼肩膀里把呜咽的呻吟声全吞进自己嘴里。妈的一个个都喜欢让年纪小他十几二十岁的男孩操，你和斯蒂凡天生一对都是恋童的变态老男人，无非你比他还心高气傲一点罢了，想搞还不愿意承认的那种。怂的又不敢抱怨出声，最终在操进人身体里的时候，稍微狠了一点使劲抵着西海乐的敏感点日，“不会搞别搞了……妈的……”斯蒂凡跟你睡了把我甩了以为你活能比我好一点，原来就是个埋头干的小孩，罗曼果然不太行。西海乐金色的脑袋被按在床头，膝盖窝被搂在罗曼的胳膊上，全仗着小孩年轻气盛得劲儿，西海乐甚至觉得腰被折得疼。

他那么年轻的时候在干什么呢？还不是爱上了大自己六岁的同事，但往事不提也罢。最后俩人谁也没真正高潮，罗曼从西海乐身体里抽出来自己手撸了几下射在自己手上，甚至还乖乖的从床头抽了张纸擦了擦手的那种。而西海乐，自从被小孩呛得没声，也觉得自己听没趣的，自己以为早就忘记的事情也会找上来，就算没有这小孩他和斯蒂凡也迟早分手。“那个……”西海乐背对着不想看罗曼那个傻乎乎的笑脸，“……你和斯蒂凡谁是上面的啊？”

“要么现在闭嘴睡觉！要么滚！！”西海乐拿枕头捂住自己的耳朵，斯蒂凡是怎么看上这个傻孩子的啊？

第二天早上就是开头那个情景，最终在机场分别的时候，罗曼还拉着西海乐的手问他：“你回去会联系我吗？”一脸真诚的蓝眼睛圆溜溜的让西海乐怀疑他脑子没毛病吧：“我靠？谁把真心给你那还真是倒了八辈子霉！”彬彬有礼的西海乐，这几年所有脏话全都丢给罗曼了。

这些老男人果然没一个有良心的！都是睡了就跑的！罗曼回家怀里抱着沉沉睡着的金发小男友内森那么想到。

罗朱这个剧在罗曼这算是又告一段落，在西海乐那却远远没结束呢。一边想着哈哈哈总归不能把斯蒂凡请回来演戏吧，一边就是一个熟悉的高个子舞者，还是那样苗条的像个竹竿子，对自己皮笑肉不笑地打个招呼：“你好啊，西海乐。”就和他给人散发的捉摸不透的气氛一样。西海乐收回他所有脏话都给了罗曼这件事，必须分给盖洛平一些才算公平。“我操他们怎么把你叫回来了？”那时他们都年轻！西海乐年轻时犯过很多错误，现在一个个都会回来找他，盖洛平对自己勾起一个意味深长的微笑。

西海乐觉得自己也不太行。


End file.
